Moment
by stillewolfie
Summary: Sakura menyukai teh, Sasori menyukai kopi. Sakura lebih hangat, Sasori lebih dingin dan tegas. Kami berbeda. Karena perbedaan inilah, membuatku berpikir terlalu jauh tentang hubungan kami berdua. "Berani tidak? Masa begini saja takut?" For Black and White Remembrance II [North and South] It's all Sakura's POV. RnR?


Asap dari teh panas yang dipesan terus mengepul, memberikan kesan hangat di tengah derasnya hujan kota Tokyo. Seorang remaja 18 tahun, duduk sendirian di sebuah cafe, menatap titik demi titik hujan yang membasahi jalanan. Langit yang mendung, semakin mengingatkannya akan kenangan yang dulu pernah ia lalui tepat di meja itu tiga tahun yang lalu.

Deja vu. Semuanya begitu persis. Kecuali satu orang yang harusnya kini duduk di depan perempuan itu. Satu orang yang harusnya bisa memberikan kehangatan yang lebih dari kepulan asap dari sebuah teh panas. Seseorang dengan tawa renyahnya yang dapat membuat dirinya ikut tertawa. Seseorang dengan iris coklat yang gelap, namun memandanganya dengan tatapan mata yang bening, yang memancarkan kehangatan. Seseorang yang harusnya bisa membuat semua ini menjadi sempurna.

_Dan akulah perempuan itu. Perempuan yang sangat merindukan kehadirannya..._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Moment by stillewolfie**

**Oneshoot**

**Haruno Sakura x Akasuna Sasori**

**Genre: Friendship/Hurt/Comfort**

**Warn: Maybe OOC, AU, typos, etc.**

.

.

**For Black and White Remembrance II**

**[ North and South ]**

_it's all Sakura's POV..._

.

**ENJOY!**

.

.

.

.

"Hei." Sasori yang baru datang tepat ketika bel masuk berbunyi, membangunkanku dari lamunan wajib di senin pagi. Aku berdecak kesal, "Bisa tidak sehari saja kau tidak menggangguku?"

Laki-laki berambut merah di hadapanku tersenyum kecil, kemudian dengan santainya ia duduk disampingku. Bertopang dagu. Aku melengos dalam hati. "Jangan melamun terus, nanti kerasukan lho." Dan seperti biasa, ia mengacak rambutku pelan. Membuatku mengaduh dan mencubit lengannya. Ia hanya tertawa dan tidak membalas cubitanku. Sasori segera mengeluarkan buku pelajaran fisika, pelajaran pertama di hari senin yang membosankan ini.

Akasuna Sasori, laki-laki yang baru kukenal tiga hari lalu ketika MOS SMA dan kini menjadi teman sebangkuku. Tidak ada yang spesial sebenarnya menurutku darinya, di luar kenyataan bahwa dia memiliki sifat _resek_ bukan main—terutama karena dia tidak pernah membiarkanku sedetik saja untuk tenang. Kupikir aku bisa terbebas darinya selepas MOS. Namun ternyata Tuhan sedang menguji kesabaranku hingga menempatkannya sekelas—bahkan sebangku!—denganku.

Yaya, aku tau kalau dia memang punya wajah yang_ ehm_... keren. Tapi sungguh demi Kami-sama diatas sana, aku hanya sebatas teman dengannya!

Banyak teman sekelasku yang sekedar curhat padaku tentang si Sasori itu. Atau bahkan mereka sering menanyaiku tentang si bocah merah. Bertanya apa yang ia lakukan sehari penuh. Karena aku disampingnya, itu wajar karena aku bisa lebih leluasa memperhatikannya.

.

.

_SasoSaku: FlaCher~_

.

.

Namun kemudian hari demi hari berganti, seiring dengan dengan persepektifku tentang Sasori. Tidak ada yang berubah memang dari sifatnya, tapi entah kenapa aku mulai bisa memandangnya dari sisi yang berbeda. Sifat dingin namun ributnya itu yang dulunya kuanggap _resek_, kini kuanggap menjadi sesuatu yang membuat hariku terasa berbeda... aneh memang. Tapi aku cukup menikmatinya, ternyata ia sanggup membuatku nyaman berada di dekatnya.

"_Earl grey tea_?" Sasori memesankanku minuman di _cafe_ yang berada tak jauh dari sekolah. Aku mengangguk, mengiyakan pesanan rutinku tersebut. Sementara itu, Sasori lebih memilih _Ice Caramel Frapuccino_.

Seleraku dengan Sasori memang sedikit berbeda. Aku lebih menyukai teh, sementara Sasori menyukai kopi. Aku lebih tenang berbeda dengan Sasori yang cenderung lebih tegas. Aku lebih hangat, sementara Sasori lebih dingin. Berbeda denganku, menurutku Sasori adalah orang paling berprinsip yang paling kukenal. Sekali iya, iya. Sekali tidak, jangan harap kalian semua bisa mengubah keputusannya. Kupikir... kami berada di kutub yang berbeda.

Kami memilih meja yang berada di pojokan _cafe_, dekat dengan jendela. Ini adalah meja favorit kami.

"Sepertinya mau hujan." Sasori menyeruput kopinya, menatap langit mendung dengan awan yang menyelubunginya. Ia melirikku sedikit, kemudian mengarahkan telunjuknya kearahku, kemudian memutar-mutarnya. Dengan seringai atau entah senyuman apa itu, ia berkata dengan sok. "Dan kau benci hujan."

"Sok tahu," kataku. Namun Sasori kemudian tidak mengindahkan pernyataanku, melainkan mengeluarkan satu pak kartu _remi_ dari saku celana OSIS-nya. "Mau taruhan?"

Aku mengernyit mendengar ajakannya. "Taruhan apa? Jangan aneh-aneh ya." Aku belum bilang ya kalau Sasori ini kadang agak terlampau kreatif? Condong ke ajaib, malah.

Ya, sangat ajaib. Banyak semua orang yang tidak mengira kalau seorang Akasuna Sasori akan dekat dengan bocah merah muda sepertiku, Haruno Sakura.

Atau bisa dibilang... tidak bisa ditebak.

Ia tersenyum jail, "Poker. Yang kalah bayar masuk ke _Haunted House_ di festival tahun baru!" Sasori tertawa, sedangkan aku tersedak mendengar tantangan menyebalkan itu. _For God's sake_, aku berani bertaruh, yang diincar orang di depanku ini sebenarnya bukanlah mesuk ke Haunted House itu dengan gratis, melainkan melihatku ketakutan dan berteriak seperti orang gila disana. Ia tau benar aku takut gelap apalagi dengan mahluk-mahluk di dalamnya!

Benar saja, tawa Sasori lebih meledak seketika. "Jangan menatapku seperti itu, kau lebih menyeramkan dari Kuchisake Onna tau!" Oke, oke, aku tau sekarang air mukaku pasti jelek sekali. Sebagai gantinya, aku cemberut. "Taruhanmu menyebalkan."

Sasori berusaha meredakan tawanya. Kemudian tersenyum simpul, ia mengacak rambutku pelan. "Berani tidak? Masa begini saja takut?" tantangnya. Dan tau apa? Akhirnya aku menyerah dan menerima tantangannya yang kelewatan itu._ God, what have i got myself into?_ Menang atau kalah dalam bermain poker dengan Sasori pun tidak akan menimbulkan dampak, judulnya tetap saja aku akan masuk ke _Haunted House_ itu.

Kabar setengah baiknya, aku menang. Jadi aku tidak usah mengeluarkan uang untuk menyiksa diriku sendiri. Sementara itu, dugaan Sasori benar. Hujan deras mulai mengguyur kota Tokyo. Lelaki berambut merah itu kembali memesan _cheese cake_ demi memperpanjang waktu kami duduk di _cafe_ ini. Sementara aku lebih memilih _brownies._

Pesanan kemudian datang. Oke, sebenarnya aku ingin menceritakan sesuatu tentang anak tunggal keluarga Akasuna ini. Ada satu hal yang sangat lucu dari bocah satu ini saat ia sedang makan. Kalau laki-laki di masa SMA sudah agak _jaim_ saat makan, tapi gaya Sasori saat makan, setidaknya bagiku... lucu. Mungkin tanpa ia sadari, jika ia bersamaku, setiap kali makan bersama, Sasori selalu saja suka memasukkan potongan besar dalam mulutnya, mengunyah sampai pipinya bergoyang. Bahkan terkadang belepotan di sekitar bibirnya.

"Apa?" Sasori tersadar bahwa sedari tadi aku belum menyentuh _brownies_-ku karena terlalu mengamatinya makan. Aku tersenyum maklum, lalu menggeleng pelan. "Tidak." Sebagai gantinya, aku mulai memotong-motong _brownies_-ku dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutku.

"Apa?" Kini giliranku yang tersadar bahwa daritadi Sasori memperhatikanku makan.

Ia tidak menjawab, ia hanya memandangku dengan tatapan yang sulit ditebak.

Selama aku makan, aku tau Sasori selalu menatapku. Ia bertopang dagu, memandangku dengan pandangan intens. Aku tau bibirnya sedang mengulas senyum tipis. Iris hazelnya menampakkan sinar kehangatan.

Diam-diam aku tersenyum.

Saat hujan sudah reda, aku dan Sasori memutuskan untuk pulang. Seperti biasa, Sasori mengantarkanku pulang. Semuanya berawal ketika dulu awal kami kenal, ia menawariku tumpangan dengan alasan bahwa rumahku searah dengan rumahnya. Namun baru kuketahui belakangan ini, sebenarnya rumahku dan rumahnya tidak searah, melahan berlawanan. _"Perempuan tidak boleh pulang sendirian."_ Dengan santainya Sasori memberikan alasan tersebut ketika aku memprotesnya.

Tidak lama kemudian kami sudah sampai di rumahku. Langit kini pun sudah mulai kembali cerah. Aku tersenyum. Jujur saja, aku sangat menyukai suasana seperti ini, suasana dimana air hujan masih membasahi bumi, namun matahari sudah mulai memberikan sinarnya.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan."

Saat aku mau masuk kedalam, tiba-tiba Sasori memanggilku. Ia melambaikan tangannya, menyuruhku untuk duduk bersamanya. Akhirnya, kami berdua duduk di kap mobil Sasori. "Apa?"

"Mungkin sebaiknya kita tidak usah bertemu lagi."

Aku terdiam, bibirku sedikit terbuka, masih berusaha mencerna kata-katanya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Sebulan lagi Tou-san pindah ke Jerman, pekerjaannya dipindah kesana." Bagiku, itu sama sekali bukan penjelasan dari pernyataannya tadi. Aku kembali terbingung. "Lalu? Apa hubungannya dengan-"

"Aku menyukaimu."

Mulutku merapat. Menatap terkejut dirinya.

A-Apa?

"Aku menyukaimu, Sakura." Ia mengulang perkataannya. "Dari awal kita bertemu, aku langsung menyukaimu."

"Saso-"

"Karna itulah," Sasori tersenyum, entah kenapa di mataku kini hanya kesedihan yang terlihat disana. "Aku tidak mau mendekatimu lagi."

Aku berjalan mundur, selangkah. Aku memejamkan mata mendengar ucapannya, pahit rasanya. Ya, akhir-akhir ini aku mulai merasakannya. Perlahan-lahan, sikap dan tatapan Sasori kepadaku mulai berbeda. Ia lebih memperhatikanku dari sebelum-sebelumnya. Namun aku belum yakin, aku merasa ini belum saatnya. Aku masih ingin benar-benar mengenalnya...

"Jadi?" Aku berusaha mencari kejelasan. Berharap aku salah pengertian. Sasori menatapku, namun tidak pada kedua mataku. "Aku tidak ingin mendekatimu lagi, aku takut kalau aku tidak bisa melepaskanmu."

Jadi... dia menjauhiku... karena menyukaiku?

Aku menatapnya. Ia pun tersadar dan menatap kedua mata emeraldku. Kami hanya bisa terdiam sesaat, membiarkan surai kami digerakkan oleh angin berhembus, yang kebetulan lewat pada saat itu. Aku berusaha tersenyum mendengar ucapannya.

Kalau ini yang terbaik, kan?

"Kalau itu yang kau inginkan... baiklah."

Ia tersenyum. Senyum yang dipaksakan. Sasori lalu segera menegakkan tubuhnya, aku pun segera menyingkir dari kap mobilnya. Setelah itu, ia segera masuk dalam mobil dan pergi. Tanpa ucapan _sampai jumpa_.

Aku hanya terdiam menatap kepergiannya. Aku tau, tanganku yang saat ini memegang tas sekolah kini bergetar. Aku mencoba untuk menghela nafas, mencoba untuk tegar.

Dan aku tersenyum kecil, mataku menyipit, membiarkan tetesan air mata yang sudah keluar sedetik setelah Sasori pergi dari hadapanku. Selamanya.

"**Selamat tinggal**... Sasori-_kun_.."

.

.

.

_SasoSaku: FlaCher~_

.

.

.

Karena kalau memang dia worth it to get to dan kau serius dengannya, kau tidak akan meninggalkannya karena sebuah masalah, kan? Pernyataan itulah yang sejak beberapa hari lalu bergema dalam pikiranku. Tapi percuma, apapun yang terjadi, aku tau Sasori tidak akan merubah pikirannya. Ia terlalu keras.

Kecewa. Sedih. Marah. Benci. Kesal. Semua perasaan rasanya seperti diaduk-aduk, bercampur menjadi satu.

Hari ini selang seminggu sejak Sasori mengatakan dia tidak mau berhubungan denganku lagi. Ia bahkan rela berpindah duduk dengan Tenten sehari setelah kejadian itu. Setelah itu, kami tidak pernah mengobrol lagi. Kalau kami saling berpapasan, tidak ada yang menyapa. Berbeda dari yang dulu.

Ia akan selalu menjahiliku, kapan pun. Dimana pun.

Setiap istirahat, pasti dia akan dikelilingi oleh perempuan yang sebagian tidak ku kenal. Ber-kyaa tidak jelas sampai membuat kepalaku pusing. Namun, Sasori hanya tersenyum menanggapinya, berbeda dengan sifat cueknya dengan perempuan. Dulu. Tidak sekarang.

Aku tau selagi ia sibuk dengan fansnya, Sasori pasti melirikku. Entah ada tujuan apa sampai dia seperti itu, namun aku pura-pura tidak peduli. Aku hanya bisa menutupi wajahku dengan buku.

Ia menjauhiku namun kadang mendekati. Seakan-akan terdapat tembok yang membatasi kami. Sasori memang sosok yang tidak jelas. Dia terlalu abu-abu bagiku.

Sementara itu, aku mulai dekat dengan Shimura Sai, lelaki kelas sebelah yang kupikir lebih jelas dari Sasori. Lebih bisa mengambil langkah dari Sasori. Lebih tau bagaimana cara memperlakukanku, bukannya tarik ulur tidak jelas seperti Sasori lakukan padaku.

.

.

.

_SasoSaku: FlaCher~_

.

.

Dan hari itu akhirnya datang juga. Sasori benar-benar pergi ke Jerman. Semuanya di kelas terlihat kecewa, termasuk aku. Ia pergi tanpa mengucapkan satu kata pun. Hari demi hari selepas kepergiannya terasa aneh. Semua terasa hampa, sepi. Seperti ada sebagian yang hilang dariku. Aku masih ingat caranya memandangku, caranya tertawa, caranya menyeruput es kopinya, caranya menjahiliku, bahkan caranya mengikat tali sepatu...

Aku memejamkan mata, berusaha menghilangkan bayang-bayang Sasori dari pikiranku. Aku tau aku tidak boleh mengingatnya, semuanya sudah selesai. Oh, bahkan ia belum menagih taruhannya di _Haunted House_ itu...

Sai tiba-tiba saja duduk di sebelahku, membuyarkan lamunanku. Dan tau apa? aku teringat saat-saat Sasori dengan reseknya selalu menggangguku melamun di pagi hari. Padahal sudah sekitar enam bulan sejak Sasori meninggalkanku dan aku dekat dengan Sai. Haruno Sakura dan Akasuna Sasori hanya dekat kurang dari sebulan, namun terlalu banyak memori yang terkandung dalam satu bulan tersebut. Susah untuk menghapusnya satu per satu.

"Hari ini mau jalan? ajak Sai.

"..." Aku menatapnya kosong, tatapan obsidiannya bersinar lembut kepadaku. Ia seakan-akan memintaku untuk segera bangkit dari keterpurukan ini. Aku menggeleng lemah, "_Gomen'ne_, aku tidak bisa. Aku sedang tidak enak badan..."

Aku menolak. Dan Sai menerimanya, walau aku cukup yakin bahwa sebenarnya dia tau aku berbohong. Tapi ia mencoba untuk mengerti. Sai berbeda dengan Sasori. Sai lebih pengertian, tidak sedingin dan sekeras Sasori. Sai lebih hangat, tidak seenaknya sendiri. Aku bahkan tidak mengerti apa yang membuatku masih berharap pada Sasori. Bodoh rasanya.

Ya, memang bodoh. Aku sadar kalau kami memiliki perasaan yang sama. Namun akulah yang membuat semua ini terjadi.

Aku menolaknya. Dan ia hanya pasrah.

Sai mau menungguku ketika aku berkata aku masih teringat dengan Sasori. Ia tidak pernah marah ketika mendapatiku sedang melamun. Yang ia ketahui sendiri bahwa aku teringat tentang Sasori. Sai perhatian, dia manis. Dan dia.. terlalu baik.

Jadi, apa yang membuatku tidak bisa melupakan si bocah merah itu padahal ada laki-laki sebaik dan sesempurna Sai dihadapanku?

Sasori adalah Sasori.

Sai adalah Sai.

Sai sempurna, karena dia bukan Sasori.

.

.

.

_SasoSaku: FlaCher~_

.

.

Aku pernah mendengar analogi, jika kau ingin minum secangkir teh, maka kau tak akan dapat menikmati cairan teh tersebut jikalau kini cangkirmu berisi cairan kopi. Kau harus membuang cairan kopi itu terlebih dahulu hingga cangkirmu bersih, tak tersisa oleh cairan apapun. Setelah itu kau bisa menuangkan teh ke dalam cangkirmu untuk dinikmati. Intinya, cangkir itu harus kosong terlebih dahulu jika ingin menuangkan teh yang kau harapkan untuk diminum, karena cairan kopi yang bercampur dengan teh tak dapat menghasilkan minuman yang sempurna.

Sampai sekarang aku belum benar-benar bisa menjelaskan kepada siapapun mengapa aku tidak memilih Sai. Menjelaskan pada orangnya pun tidak bisa. Mungkin hanya analogiku tersebut yang bisa kubuat sebagai penjelasan, itupun bila memang bisa disebut kejelasan.

Aku tidak bisa menyayangi seseorang, ketika aku masih menyayangi seseorang yang lain. Aku harus membuang perasaanku yang lama hingga bersih, tak tersisa oleh apapun, jika aku menginginkan hatiku berisikan perasaan yang baru. Tapi buruknya, aku masih belum bisa benar-benar membuang perasaanku pada Sasori.

Beberapa kali aku menerima kabar dari Sasori, hanya _simpang siur_ karena aku sudah tidak berhubungan langsung dengannya. Ada yang bilang Sasori sudah sakit hati denganku, karena aku tidak mau menerimanya kembali pada waktu itu. Tapi... apa ini salahku? Apa aku salah kalau aku marah dengannya atas ketidakjelasan yang ia berikan dan beralih pada Sai?

Tidak, kan?

Dan ketika rasa marahku sudah hilang, semuanya sudah terlalu terlambat. Sasori sudah benar-benar tidak peduli denganku. Ingat waktu aku pernah bilang bahwa sekali ia memutuskan sesuatu, tidak ada yang bisa mengganggunya? Sekali ia tidak menyukai seseorang, ia tidak akan menyukai seseorang itu lagi. Dan aku orang yang kini tidak disukainya.

Aku menghela nafas, membuat kaca di depanku sedikit berembun akibat deru nafasku tadi.

Aku tidak menyesali apapun. Aku hanya berharap tidak ada kata terlambat untuk semuanya yang telah terjadi. Karena tidak semua cerita harus berakhir dengan _happy ending_. Namun satu hal yang aku percaya, jika semuanya belum bahagia, berarti ini belum berakhir...

.

.

.

Sumbanganku untuk event B/WR II tahun ini! yeyeyeye~! #nari

Nginget baru tahun ini gabung sma ffn, dan tahun lalu nggak ikut. Karena saya SasoSaku shipper, nggak salah bwt nyumbang kan? #winkwink

Meskipun feel challengenya aku nggak tau dapet ato nggak. Pokoknya berinti dari Sakura suka teh yang manis dan hangat, berbeda dengan Sasori yang lebih memilih es kopi yang dingin dan pahit.

Sampai perbedaan itu membuat mereka nggak bersatu, karna sifat Sasori yang 'abu-abu' banget bagi Sakura. Sampai mereka sad ending begini, huhuhu :"" #plak

Moga" puas ya untuk sumbanganku yang ini~

.

.

**Ayo ayo, yang belum nyumbang, cepetan gih~ seminggu lagi event ini akan berakhir loh!**

**Ganbatte semuanya! :D**

.

.

**SEBARKAN VIRUS SASOSAKU!**

_- with that flame, i light up the cherry-_

.

.

REVIEW? THANKS :3 :DD


End file.
